To Have a Home
by lovetheblazer
Summary: Blaine is a lonely 11 year old kid who has a house, but doesn't really have a home. But thanks to a little inspiration from J.K. Rowling, Blaine thinks he has come up with the perfect way to make his bedroom feel like home. One-shot.


**So, it has been confirmed that we will get to see Blaine's bedroom very soon in an upcoming episode of Glee which has led to rampant speculation on Tumblr about what Blaine's bedroom will look like. Until proven otherwise, I am convinced that Blaine's bedroom is eerily similar to the Gryffindor boys dormitory. It's all dark mahagony wood with a grand four poster bed on a platform. Even the colors are similar with autumnal shades of crimson, burnt orange, and gold. This is my head canon on how Blaine ended up with a near-exact replica of the Gryffindor dormitory for his bedroom. **

**Story title comes from a song Darren Criss wrote for A Very Potter Sequel.**

"_**Home. I've heard the word before, but it never meant much more than just a thing I've never had."**_

Blaine's parents were out of town a lot, often jetting off for business trips or various social events and charity galas. As a result, Blaine spent so much time with his nanny Olivia that she practically raised him. As a treat for his seventh birthday, she bought him glow-in-the-dark stars and planets to adorn his walls and ceiling, turning his bedroom into a planetarium and forever curing his fear of the dark. His mother deemed the stickers "tacky" but reluctantly allowed Blaine to leave them up after he begged and pleaded. Over time, the stars and planets stickers grew to also include a chandelier with tiny rotating planets, a working telescope, numerous framed posters of spaceships, and a pretty convincing canvas replica of Van Gogh's Starry Night. Blaine loved his bedroom.

When Blaine turned eleven, his dad returned home unexpectedly to find Blaine alone role-playing Star Wars with action figures. This did not fit the "Anderson Family Men" mold that Blaine's dad envisioned for his only son. So, the next morning over breakfast, Blaine was informed that the decorator would be coming that afternoon because it was time that Blaine got rid of the "tacky toy stars" and had a "more appropriate" room.

Blaine went back to his room after breakfast and tried hard not to cry as he painstakingly pulled each and every star and planet from the walls, intending to save the only memento he still had of nanny Olivia. Olivia, probably the closest thing Blaine had ever experienced to a real mother, had been fired almost two years ago seemingly out of the blue for being "overly involved" in the family's personal affairs. Her crime? She'd dared to suggest that Blaine might benefit from a bit more personal attention and one-on-one time with his parents.

Over lunch, Blaine's mother brought out some wallpaper and carpet samples sent over by the decorator in an attempt to interest Blaine in his new room décor. Blaine was horrified to learn that the decorator was leaning towards either a baseball or hunting lodge themed look. Blaine had been forced to play baseball by his father who insisted that it would be good for helping to "toughen him up," but Blaine secretly hated the game. It was boring and slow and Blaine was terrible at it. His "contribution" to the team consisted mostly of staying out of the way in the outfield or trying to get hit by a pitch so that the other team would be forced to walk him. And hunting lodge décor? Seriously? That was something for retired men in their sixties, not eleven year old boys. Not to mention that Blaine had such a sensitive heart that he routinely captured spiders and lady bugs and set them free outside because he simply didn't have it in him to hurt or kill even the smallest of living creatures. Blaine's dad had only attempted to bring him hunting once, and needless to say, it had been an unmitigated disaster. Blaine sobbed for at least a half hour after his dad shot a pheasant and refused to eat any meat in protest for over a month afterwards.

Blaine went back to his room after lunch and curled up with one of his favorite books, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. When he was about 50 pages into the story, inspiration struck. If he had to have a stupid "adult" room, why couldn't it look like Gryffindor? Blaine spent the rest of the afternoon plotting his decorating scheme. He jotted down every description J.K. Rowling used in the book about Gryffindor, even going back to re-read parts of the first two books to gather more details.

When the decorator arrived, Blaine feigned a sudden interest in architecture and home décor. He used words like "classic lines," "autumn palette," and "pre-war antique" but was careful to exclude any mention of his literary inspiration. The decorator had grasped his vision fairly quickly and within 48 hours, she'd managed to put together a near perfect replica of Gryffindor boys dormitory, right down to the crimson and gold color scheme. His mother joined Blaine and the decorator for the big room unveiling. "Oh, it's lovely," remarked Mrs. Anderson absently. "Much more appropriate for a boy your age, Blaine, don't you think?"

Blaine was proud of his accomplishment and decided to humor his mother. "Oh definitely, much more mature," he agreed. The decorator nodded her agreement as well, cocking her head slightly as she scanned the room. "Yes, it is a very classic look. Your son has great taste."

Mrs. Anderson smiled, patting Blaine on the shoulder as she straightened a pillow that was just slightly off center on his enormous four poster bed. "I agree...it looks very...familiar. Have you used this palette before? Maybe for the Townsend's oldest son who lives at the end of the block? I keep thinking I've seen a very similar bedroom somewhere recently."

"You know, it's funny. I was just thinking the same thing. I have the weirdest sense of deja vu at the moment, but I can't for the life of me remember where I've seen a similar room. It must be a room I've done for one of my previous clients, but to be honest, I've been so busy lately that it is hard to keep them all straight," the decorator murmured, still looking perplexed as she tried to place where she'd seen a similar room.

Mrs. Anderson invited the decorator to stay for coffee and the two took off down the hall, gossiping away, leaving Blaine alone in his new bedroom. Blaine sank into the sumptuous bedding of his gigantic four poster bed. He grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV, hitting play to restart the DVD from where it had been previously paused. Blaine watched in amusement as Harry Potter settled into his new home at Hogwarts, looking wide-eyed around the room at all the new sights and sounds. Blaine scanned his own newly decorated room, confirming with a sense of satisfaction that it was a near perfect replica for the bedroom on screen. "Not bad, Anderson," Blaine whispered to himself as he lay back against a smattering of overstuffed pillows in shades of crimson and gold. And in that moment as he lay watching Harry explore Hogwarts for the first time, Blaine had never felt more at home.

**End Note: This is just a fluffy drabble that I originally posted on Tumblr, but had a few requests that I post it here too. Hope you enjoyed it. If you are following one of my many other Klaine or CrissColfer stories, I just posted new chapter previews for "It Can't Happen Here" and "Our Time is Short" on Tumblr. You can find me at place-that-ive-been-dreaming-of(dot)tumblr(dot)com. The full length chapters for both stories should be up by about 5 PM Tuesday (11/1) after they've been proofed and edited. I'm working on updates for "There's No Place Like Home" and "Courage" as well and hope to have those up by Thursday or Friday of this week. It will probably be Saturday or Sunday before I update "If You Fall, I Will Catch You" and I'm putting "13 Episodes" on temporary hiatus until "There's No Place Like Home" is finished. Thanks for reading. Reviews are what keeps me going, so I'd love to hear from you. **


End file.
